


The lover of the woods

by Rogercat



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Beleriand, Cultural Differences, First Age, Forest Sex, Hunters & Hunting, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Male Slash, Middle Earth, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Promises, Reunion Sex, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Celegorm gets a unexpected love-making with Oromë again
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Oromë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: 2020 My Slashy Valentine





	The lover of the woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/gifts).



> For the suggested story elements I got, I used "Cultural differences/customs" for how I imagine the hunters in Valinor are not used to hunt animals with traps like the Sindar in Middle-earth and something ritual-like for the Cult of Oromë as the Lord of Hunting, the colour purple for something Oromë wears, loyality in how Celegorm is still using what he once learned in Valinor, and Huan in the "pet/companion animal"

Celegorm loved Beleriand. It was so different from Valinor where he and his family had been travelling around together when they felt their souls desiring something different, so unknown and so much to explore. 

“This is wonderful, right Huan?” 

The great dog did respond by almost tackling him over to the ground, but Celegorm remained in a good mood as he regained his balance just before tripping over. It was a lovely late summer day with great weather, so why ruin it by suddenly become sullen? 

“Yes, yes. It is lovely to be outside now.” 

The only thing missing, on a day that was perfect for hunting, would be his fellow hunters and followers of Oromë that had remained in Valinor. Celegom then recalled that he had been invited to join a group of Sindarin hunters on a hunt in a few days. 

“They said something about wanting to see how hunting was done in Valinor, especially as I once followed the Lord of the Woods himself, and if there was something different between the techniques.”

Personally, Celegorm thought that the main difference was that he had only used snares for smaller game animals in Valinor, and that there had been no need of deadfall traps or even cage traps for those who hunted in the company of Oromë. He just hoped that the Sindarin hunters would not be too shocked by his habit of rushing towards the chosen prey with only a dagger held between his teeth… 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

A few days later, Celegorm and Huan had joined up with the group of Sindarin hunters. 

“The farmers in this area need our help to lessen the size of a deer herd that threatens the planned winter feed for their livestock. They have seen a huge number of doe, so they request us to take a number of those.”

Culling was something Celegorm had done before, though that generally would be livestock meant for slaughter as they were undesirable in some form for breeding. But culling of game animals had also happened.

“For the meat that we will not need for ourselves, that is going to the farmers so they have some variants of meat during autumn and winter that is not from the slaughtered livestock, right?” 

The others confirmed his speculation, and Celegorm had to agree. For those who did not have that many animals as livestock, the meat from wildlife was a way to enjoy meat and yet still not need to slaughter a sheep or pig for food. 

  
  
  


Once the hurt started, Celegorm realized that he had missed this a lot more than what he even wanted to admit for himself. It was wonderful to feel the thrill of chasing a game animal again, and in a company that was not his brothers or cousins for once. 

“But the presence of  **_someone_ ** ….is missing….” 

It did still hurt to think of Oromë, but some of the most raw pain had at least muted now when it had passed almost a hundred years since the sun came to being in new light where it once had been all darkness. And Celegorm knew that Oromë would not have liked him to be distracted during a hunt, it was a invitation to get yourself injured in some manner because of not paying attention to the surroundings.

The first sets of female deer was quickly dealt with, by spitting up and shooting the youngest and oldest ones with arrows. No fawns would be motherless in this haunt, and there was a limit to how much meat that they could be able to bring along. A horrible waste of meat and life, Oromë always insisted, if hunters killed too many animals at once. 

“Watch out, a boar!” 

One of the things that Celegorm had realized soon after that he had arrived in Middle-earth, was just how the wild animals here was almost always on their guards against predators or hunters, for the orcs of Morgoth would hunt animals for food as well, in a far more brutal manner than what the Elves seemed to do. 

“Eager to become our dinner tonight, huh?”

Still, Celegorm made a point of not being a idiot. A boar was one of the most dangerous animals to hunt, even in Valinor there was no way to not be aware of how deadly they could be. So by taking his extra spear, keeping care to not ride too close, the third son of Fëanor used all his strength to bring the spear down at a fatal point in the neck. 

“What a strength you have, to be able to bring down a fully grown male boar in one single strike!”

“Thank you,” Celegorm smiled in pride, his physical strength was one of his best assets in both battle and hunting. It was in that way he first had caught the attention of Oromë as a youngster, as he climbed up in the trees and jumped between the large branches several meters up in the air. 

After checking on that the boar really was dead, the hunters shot five more female deer. This was only the start of a hunt that would last for the coming month, so it would be foolish to kill all the planned number now. And they needed some of the meat to become food for themselves and their hunting dogs too. 

Despite that he was an experienced hunter, Celegorm felt very tired once they had made up camp and done a part of the butchering by first draining the blood from the body by putting the deer body in a stream to get rid of the smell. 

“I still have to make the ceremonial offer, the one we always did after a hunt to give our thanks to Oromë for a hunt going well.” 

The ceremonial offer was the heart of a slain animal, which would be placed in a fire made from firewood and some strong-smelling herbs. In this case he choose the boar because of its strength and ferocity, since none of the female deer had stood out during the hunt. 

“A pleasant hunt, do you not agree, Huan?” Celegorm asked, feeling how the tiredness of his body made him desire some sleep. The large hound was used to Celegorm using him as a sort-of pillow when they was sleeping outdoors like this, and there was a striking purple colour on the lavender plants not far from where they rested. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Something in the air felt different, Celegorm realized after a while, and there was a different smell as well. He awoke to see the stars in the night sky far above him and the all the Sindarin hunters was fast sleep, but not all of the surrounding was the same as before. 

“It seems like you can still do a offer for me despite no longer being one of the personally chosen priests of my cult for hunting.” 

Oromë. The Vala was sitting in front of a sparking fire, dressed in only a loincloth and a purple mantle that looked so out of place in the forest due to its colour, in the form that Celegorm would call most adjusted to the company of Elves if one ignored the cat-like yellow eyes and horns of a stag on his head. 

“How…” Celegorm whispered in chock, before looking closer and realised that Oromë was not fully there in body. He could not have left Valinor to come all the way here to Beleriand. 

“Are you not happy to see me, Tyelkormo? Or is there a deeper meaning behind the offer you made, to make this your leave-taking from me for good?”

Celegorm felt cold at those words.

“ **_NO!!_ ** I would never...do anything like that…” 

By the stars above, he had no idea how he would react on this. In lack of finding any suitable words, Celegorm walked closer to Oromë. The Vala had removed the mantle to the ground, showing off his upper body with all the physical strength which Celegorm recalled. 

“I...misses you...today, on the hunt I did....it did not feel...the same without your presence…” 

A finger brushed over his lips, slowly downwards. Oromë was face to face with him now. 

“Shall we celebrate the success of this hunt for you, then? In the manner I know that you always enjoyed.”

Celegorm responded by pressing himself towards the body of the Vala, a silent plea as he kissed him. This was not any kind of mind game, they had done it before and knew how to act. As they kissed deeply, driven by hunger for each other and between tender love bites on the neck, Oromë gently stripped Celegorm from his tunic to feel the strength of his former lover again. 

“You are eager, are you not?”

Celegorm did not even twitch at feeling a hand gently slipping into his pants, Oromë was always watchful for any sign of discomfort in a bedmate and refused to go more brutal in lovemaking unless the partner actually desired it.

“Not so fast, my fearsome one,” Oromë spoke as Celegorm knelt in front of him, but he did not prevent the Elf from taking his manhood deeply into his mouth, a gentle hand in his silver hair stopping Celegorm from choking because it was too difficult to breathe. 

  
  


As Celegorm was skilled after many centuries, he knew exactly what to do in order to give Oromë physical pleasure. 

“You are a treasure in so many ways, Tyelkormo. I knew that if you remained in Valinor, you would one day regret not following your father and brothers. I let you go because you would be like a caged bird otherwise.”

With his pants finally removed so he was naked as the day he was born, the Noldo pulled himself away from Oromë, but it was not a rejection or in shame over what he just had done. Rather, he laid down on the soft moss, taking a pose that was a important part of another ceremony in the hunting cult: 

That of a voluntary “sacrifice” to the Lord of the Hunt, offering him a body to take pleasure from. Laying down on his back, Celegorm pulled up his legs to then spread them as wide as he could. 

“Claim me as you once did in the ritual when I was inaugurated into your cult, and in the other one to become one of your personal favorites among the hunters, Oromë.”

Oromë was not in a hurry. Kneeling on the ground, he took his time to caress and lick Celegorm all over with his tongue like a cat. In return the silver-haired Noldo made noises of pleasure, twisting around yet tried to remain still and relax when he felt himself be carefully prepared with oil to avoid discomfort later when they made love for real. It was many years since he last had been taken by Oromë, and while he had been sharing a bed with others since leaving Valinor, there was a risk of that his body would not adjust itself after the Vala that quickly again. 

Yet Oromë reminded Celegorm again why he always used his shapeshifting powers when bedded one of his favorites. After all, Celegorm had liked it when his master was slightly taller than himself, but not too wide or long in his manhood because Celegorm was more than old enough to recall the now very distant times of discomfort before he had found out what he found to be the best shape for him as the receiving partner. Thanks to being prepared so well and being more than ready for it, Celegorm made a mewing sound of pleasure as Oromë entered him. 

“Ah...oh...” 

It was wonderful, to be filled up like this again. Closing his eyes when Oromë began to move, Celegorm prayed for that it would not be a dream that could end any moment now. His doubts ended and opened his eyes in false surprise as Oromë thrusted harder, one hand at Celegorm's head to prevent him from sliding over the moss and at the same time letting the Elf feel that primeval force in his whole body. 

“Let yourself be one with the nature around you, my fair one.”

Celegorm was focused on the Vala, but a part of him could sense the energy in the air and the ground around them. It reacted on that the Lord of the Hunt was here, if only for one short night. Yet he felt that he soon was close, thrashing around below Oromë as his inner pleasure was built up in very high speed. 

“Oro...Oromë…!” 

He would have howled as he came, had not Oromë quickly placed his own mouth over his to silence him. Even in the mist of pleasure and the feeling of Oromë spilling into him and then pulling out, Celegorm realized that it was to not awake the other hunters. 

And as a personalization of the wild side of nature, there was no way that Oromë would be satisfied after just one round, which Celegorm could feel proof of already as the Vala began to rub himself against the Elf without directly entering him again. 

“We are not done yet, I want you to ride me.” 

Pulling Celegorm with him, Oromë rolled around to land on his own back and then held both hands on Celegorm's hips to raise him up just enough to impale him when pulling down again. 

“Ah!” 

In this position Celegorm never stopped to wonder about how it felt as he was filled all the way up, and he began to move up and down, still with Oromë's hands on his hips to control the speed and rhythm. The thrusts upwards made Celegorm move in a different manner than if he did all the work himself, feeling how the last loose braids gave up the fight so his hair now hung freely along his body. That was a sight Oromë enjoyed, especially when the silver hair proved a such contrast to Celegorm's sun-tanned skin those days. Pausing just for a moment so he could remain still, Celegorm managed to whisper in a hoarse voice: 

“ _ I love that I can be myself around you _ .” 

That was true. Celegorm had never felt such intense feelings for any other lover as he did for Oromë. A final trust, and the Vala filled him up in a different manner not long after that Celegorm had been brought over the edge of pleasure. Strong hands that tenderly touched his face, followed by Oromë raising himself up on the elbows so they could kiss easier.

“It honors me to have been that kind of sanctuary for you during all those years.” 

Placing Celegorm on the ground beside him, so the Elf's back was resting against his front, Oromë removed one of the wolf teeth he had braided into his own hair. That tooth was now braided into Celegorm's hair instead, as a unspoken promise of their shared feelings for each other. 

“As a memory of this night, and my hope for that you one day will hunt by my side again in the future no matter what happens. Let the wild beasts of Middle-earth taste your anger, let them fear your fury, make use of your strength and what skills I have taught you to cause trouble for Morgoth.” 

“I will, and I will not let any of my brothers be harmed if I am near and can prevent it. We see everyday how Nelyo have changed from his time as a prisoner, which I do not want to witness again with another brother.”

Despite being tired in more than one manner now to the point of being nearly asleep, Celegorm wanted to watch Oromë for as long as he could. The Vala would be gone at dawn, he knew that in all his soul, and there was no way of telling if they might be able to meet like this again.

“Sleep, Tyelkormo. You will still feel my presence in nature around you, even when you can not see me.” 

It was not that much of a comfort, but Celegorm knew better than protesting. It would be better than feeling empty, as he had done in the first years of the Exile, as the reality of being unable to return home to Valinor had struck down hard. Finally, the shape of Oromë, barely seen in the faint light from the stars above and from the burning coals of the campfire, became blurry as the Noldo drifted back into sleep.

~X~X~X~X~X~X

He was given a rather rude wake-up call as Huan finally had enough of acting as a pillow and rose to all four paws, causing Celegorm to slide off to one side and hit his head to the ground. 

“Ow! Huan, could you not bark a warning at first…” 

Celegorm become silent at realizing something that had not been there yesterday evening, when he sat up in a better position to check if he would get a bruise from the awakening. The wolf tooth in his hair, and the purple mantle which had been placed over him as a blanket. It had not been a dream, after all. 

“I will use my hunting to honor you, Oromë.” 

Being a lover of the woods held a double meaning for Celegorm, not only for how he enjoyed the outdoors, but because of Oromë as well. 


End file.
